


Under the Influence

by KalChloe1



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalChloe1/pseuds/KalChloe1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you have a spelled costume and red- pixie dust?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PT 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Secret Chlark Exchange: For go_clo  
> Requirements:  
> Three things you'd like in a fic: Angst, fluff, that's all I can think of (but either/or is fine)  
> Three things you do NOT want in a fic: Preferably not a whole story of smut. I like some storyline in there somewhere. ;) Anything else is fine.  
> Author’s note: this is my first attempt at Fluff, italic is the past, ‘ ‘ are thoughts.  
> Special thanks to: legendarytobes for betaing

PT 1

_Chloe could tell that for some reason her best friend was extremely nervous. She couldn’t comprehend why on Earth he would have anything to be scared about. Her heart beat faster when Clark took her hand in his and looked deep into her as he said, “I have something to tell you and it could change everything between us.”_

_Chloe hadn’t failed to miss his sad eyes when she’d informed him that her mind was a blank. She suspected that she’d done something crazy while under the influence. Squeezing his hand, she encouraged Clark to continue. “Nothing could take me away from you,” she stated with deep sincerity._

_Chloe forced herself to remain silent and maintained eye contact in hope of conveying the depth of her feelings. Noticing the thin line of sweat on his brow, she started to worry that he might have a panic attack. She released the breath she wasn’t even aware she’d been holding when Clark said, “I told you my secret and we kissed in my loft, made-out in the backseat of Pete’s car, and played strip poker in the Talon.”_

_Chloe stared at Clark in shock afraid to believe her own ears. ‘Did Clark just tell her that he trusted her enough to tell her whatever he’d been hiding from me?’_

_Now, she understood why Clark was so nervous. Her eyes tripled in size when he continued._

_‘Oh, god! I kissed my best-friend. How far did we get in our make-out session? Did Clark just say we played strip poker at the Talon?’_

_Chloe was rendered speechless honestly not knowing what to say. Clark could have played it off since she hadn’t remembered anything. If he was telling her that must mean it was important to him._

_Her suspicion was confirmed when Clark said, “I want to tell you again. Just not here.”  
‘Maybe I was wrong about his feelings for Lana.’ Chloe mused, trying not to get too hopeful._

=======

Clark walked hand and hand with Chloe down the decorated Halloween streets. He reluctantly agreed to attend the annual Halloween costume party at the Talon. Looking down at his girlfriend, he wondered why she was being so quiet. Her silence tended to scare him. Especially today since on their agenda was finding Halloween costumes.

Chloe could feel Clark watching her. She imagined her silence was making him nervous. She just couldn’t help reflecting on how they came to be more than best friends. It’s not every day that circumstances like parasites and red meteor rocks reveal true feelings when other inhibitions are forced out of the window. 

Clark became suspicious when Chloe smiled sweetly up at him. His eyebrow rose in question while his expression silently asked what she was plotting. He was preparing his resolve to ward off any suggestions that would make him look ridiculous and secretly hoping that his size made none of them fit.

Chloe was tempted to roll her eyes because she knew that expression all too well. Clark believed she’d been thinking about using her sweet feminine wiles against him. She already accomplished the hard part of getting her boyfriend to agree to go to the party. Now, she just had the most difficult task left.

The closer Clark came to their destination the more tempted he became to drag his feet. Several of their classmates had gotten their costumes there. He couldn’t help feeling cautious. Something in his gut told him that the deals he’d been told about were just too good to be true.

Chloe bubbled with excitement, and she couldn’t wait till the party. She tugged on his hand when he paused in front of the store. “Come on Ethan’s is supposed to have the best costumes and prices,” she declared. Her eyes narrowed upon noting an all too familiar look in his eyes.

Clark believed there was something suspicious because of the cheap prices. He was debating on voicing his concerns when her eyes told him that Chloe was onto him.

“Aren’t you the least bit suspicious?” he asked.

“No, I call it a bargain,” Chloe answered. She believed Clark might have looked into the shop which was why she asked, “Did you find anything?”

“A chain of costume stores that start in Sunnydale California owned by Ethan Rayne,” Clark answered. 

It didn’t sound suspicious to Chloe. If anything, she believed Clark was trying to make excuses. Their budgets were limited so Ethan’s was the perfect store. “You’re just trying to make an excuse,” she accused.

“Am not!” Clark stated firmly. He was contemplating being an immovable object. Chloe couldn’t possibly move him if he didn’t allow her to.

Chloe had no intention of putting him in some ridiculous costume. This was their first Halloween as a couple and she wanted the night to be perfect. Pulling him toward the door, she said, “Trust me.”

Clark groaned while being tempted to resist. He couldn’t stop himself from chuckling. There were a few occasions when those same words had gotten him into hot water. Sighing in defeat, he reluctantly went into Ethan’s. “Trust me, I can be quiet,” he mumbled

The bell chiming made Chloe almost miss his mumble. “What was that?” Chloe asked. Her eyes narrowed in playful annoyance. It wasn’t her fault his hands, mouth and tongue made her feel euphoric. “That was not entirely my fault,” she snapped. Lowering her voice, she whispered, “You were supposed to be listening.”

“I was distracted,” Clark growled. He couldn’t help that all the adorable sounds she made was more interesting than listening for his parents.

Chloe sighed. It was an embarrassing moment for the both of them. She hadn’t been able to face his parents for weeks. “So was I,” she whispered. The things he can do with that talented tongue of his. Her thoughts were making her want to forget all about finding their costumes.

Clark breathed in her scent. It hadn’t been his plan to distract her. He was game if it got him out of this shop. There was something about this place that was making the hair at the nape of his neck stand on end. “My parents are in Metropolis,” he reminded her.

Chloe glanced through the rack at the costumes. She could feel her panties wetting with his unvoiced reminder of what they could be doing instead. “You’re doing that on purpose,” she accused.

Clark shook his head in denial. “I wasn’t,” he insisted. 

Chloe huffed. “Costumes first, then Clark Kent express to your loft,” she stated. Pulling a water Nymph costume off the rack, she showed it to him, and asked, “What do you think?”

Clark was silent wondering if she really wanted him to answer. “It’s a … pink,” he finally answered.

Chloe rolled her eyes before putting it back. She wasn’t much for pink even for Halloween. Grabbing another one, she showed him a female pirate.

Clark admired the off the shoulder black and white dress with red sash belt and corset string. Assuming it was a female pirate costume, he believed she would want him to be a pirate. “I’m not wearing tights,” he grumbled.

Chloe stuffed the hanger back onto the rack. “You would look good in tights,” she teased while looking at a skimpy kitty costume. It came with a collar, cuffs and chains that connected to the collar.

Clark shifted on his feet. His mind instantly imagined Chloe wearing the v- neck leather mini dress, collar and cuffs with connecting chains. He bit into his lip to keep from groaning aloud. 

Continuing to look through the costumes, she wondered what Clark could be if she chose to go as a bad kitty. Discovering a bunch of Alice in Wonderland costumes, she thought maybe she could be Alice. She giggled while imagining a rabbit hopping around chanting: _I’m late, I’m late for a very important date._ “How about Mad Hatter?” she asked.

Clark stared at the suit, focusing hard on the jacket and top hat for a moment before answering, “No.”

It reminded him of a tux and was willing to bet she’d want him to carry a damn tea cup and saucer. He didn’t like the Alice costume that went with it either. 

Chloe put the one back and pulled another Mad Hatter off the rack. She honestly hadn’t liked the Alice costume that went with it but this one had a cute Queen of Hearts. She sighed when Clark stated, “I don’t think it will fit me.”

Clark crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance. _‘Did Chloe honestly think I would agree to that one?’ ‘It had way too many strips and checkers.’_ There was no way, he was wearing it. He was relieved when she started to scan the other racks. Following her to another rack, he wanted to scream, _‘No way am I being a fairy.’ ___

__A costume on another rack had caught her eye. Chloe admired a forest nymph costume. The silky green material appeared to be made from fallen leaves with vines covering the mid-section where the material was transparent. It gave the appearance of having arrived right from the forest. She admired the accessories: two cuff bracelets, several silver bangle bracelets, bobby pinned leaves for the hair, and a pouch of dust. “It even comes with pixie dust!” she exclaimed excitedly._ _

__Clark almost swallowed his tongue when Chloe showed him her costume. It would hug her curves in all the right places while teasing his senses. He was never so thankful in his life that his parents would be out of town till after the Talon’s costume party. His voice squeaked slightly as he asked, “You’re getting that?”_ _

__Chloe didn’t miss his husky tone. Clark wasn’t really asking but was trying to make it appear so. She raked her eyes slowly over him and noted the slight rise in his jeans. Nodding her head yes, she wanted to find his costume so they could move from the teasing glances to touches and more. She licked her lips in anticipation of what was to come once they departed._ _

__Clark shifted on his feet. His jeans were growing restrictive. If this was his reaction now, then Halloween was going to be torture. He was willing to bet she was thinking how much fun she was going to have teasing him._ _

__Chloe nibbled on her bottom lip. She imagined how much fun they were going to have together. _‘Maybe reenact a prior event,’_ she thought devilishly. “What goes with a nymph?” she asked. Leaning in close to him, she whispered, “Kryptonian warrior.”_ _

__Clark bit his lip to keep from growling in frustration. Chloe had purposely pressed her body into his making him even more frustrated. His eyes promised repayment for her teasing behavior as he was led to the warrior costumes. His eye sight made it easy for him to see what was on the rack. The costumes all looked like leather skirts to him._ _

__“I am not wearing a skirt,” he growled._ _

__Chloe showed Clark a brown leather kilt and shoulder piece with cuff bracelets. “I think it’s a kilt,” she snarked. Holding it up near him, she almost burst into laughter. Sighing in defeat, knowing there was no way that she was getting Clark to wear it. Putting the hanger back, she continued to look at several others coming to the same conclusion._ _

__“I have a pair of those at home,” Clark grumbled._ _

__If Chloe wanted him to wear leather, he could wear the pair he’d bought during his first red-K influence. He had the making for a bad boy costume right in his closet. “I’ll be a bad boy biker,” he said before slipping his hand into hers. _‘Minus the Red-K.’__ _

__“I think technically a god is supposed to be with a Nymph,” Chloe declared and regretted her statement when his shoulders stiffened. She’d never been more thankful in her life about knowing his secret than the day she talked him out of blowing up his ship.  
**_ _

___“Pete told you,” Clark growled._ _ _

___Chloe placed her hands on her hips and glared up at him. Clark had been distant lately. She’d known something was bothering him because he was being closed off again. There hadn’t been this much tension between them since before she learned his secret. “You can’t blow the ship up!”_ _ _

___“I have to there is no other way!” Clark yelled._ _ _

___“There has to be,” Chloe cried. She stepped closer to him and reached for the lead container._ _ _

___“No. Get out! This is it!” Clark yelled._ _ _

___Shaking her head no, Chloe said, “I have no intention of going anywhere. I love you Clark.”_ _ _

___Clark stared at Chloe while debating on whisk her out of the storm cellar. If she was there when he put the key in the blast would kill her. He couldn’t lose her. She was his voice of reason. “I love you too. But I’m not a god.”_ _ _

___Chloe gasped when Clark showed her the burn mark the ship gave him. Taking his hand in hers, she led him to the steps. Sitting with him, she said, “Tell me what it said.”_ _ _

___“I’m a god among men. ‘They are a flawed race, rule them with strength, my son,’” Clark replied. He was no god and had no desire to rule over anyone._ _ _

___“No one is perfect Clark. Maybe if you could think of his message as to guide us. Use your strength and other gifts as you already are,” Chloe suggested. She could see his brain working over her words._  
**_ _

__Clark suspected Chloe was thinking about the day, he’d almost blown up his spaceship. His decision to tell her everything had definitely paid off. He couldn’t stop himself from thinking about what could have happened that day. Not wanting her to feel bad about it, he whispered in her ear, “Only if you’re my goddess.”_ _

__Chloe couldn’t help but smile. She was still curious to what the translation was for the Kryptonian message that came after the ship removed the mark from his chest. The last time she asked, Clark claimed, it said, you have chosen wisely my son. She suspected there was more to the message that he wasn’t telling her._ _

__Pushing those thoughts aside, she placed her costume on the counter and asked, “Can I get another bag of the pixie dust?”_ _

__An older man with dark black hair was behind the counter. Nodding his head yes, he smiled at them as he reached underneath the counter. Taking the money, he placed it in the register before putting everything inside of a bag. Handing her the bag, he said in a thick English accent, “Hope you enjoy your outfit.”_ _

__“Thanks,” Chloe replied. She walked with Clark out of Ethan’s thinking how that was a strange thing for him to say. Not wanting to dwell on it, she continued walking toward the alleyway to take the Clark Kent express._ _

__========_ _

__Clark lifted Chloe into his arms. Shifting into super speed, he tried not to think about the second message the ship had uttered that day. It was in Kryptonian so his interpretation could be wrong. However, he highly doubted it was mistaken. It was Chloe who talked him out of blowing up his spaceship._ _

__“You have chosen your mate wisely. She is embodied with good qualities of strength and character that will pass on to your offspring,” the ship had told him then._ _

__The world blurred around them as Clark sped toward the farm. Her breath against his neck made his internal struggle deepen. Clark already suspected that Chloe was suspicious of his reasons for not wanting to take the final step in their sexual activities._ _

__His parents being in Metropolis made his normal excuse hard to fathom. Clark was still afraid that he would lose control during the deed and was terrified that he would inadvertently hurt her. Each time they were together his control was slipping a bit more. He switched out of super speed when he reached his room._ _

__=======_ _

__Chloe glanced around at the surroundings. She’d expected Clark to take her to the loft. It was one of their normal make-out spots. The last time, she tried to initiate taking the next step, but then Clark declared the loft wasn’t the place for it._ _

__She often wondered if Clark thought she was pushy. It just seemed like an obvious step to her. She wanted to and he wanted to. So why weren’t they? There was a slight nervousness in his blue-green eyes when she looked into them._ _

__Sliding out of his arms, Chloe sat her bag next to his stand before sitting on his bed. Patting the spot next to her, she said, “If you are doing this because you think I expect it because your parents aren’t home, then you’re wrong.”_ _

__After Clark sat down next to her, Chloe continued, “I know you’re afraid of hurting me, and I know you won’t.” She placed her finger across his lips when he went to interrupt her._ _

__“Did it brand you again?” Chloe demanded. Her hands slid underneath his shirt to inspect his chest. She breathed a sigh of relief when all she felt were his muscles. “Is it me? Do you just not want to with me?”_ _

__Clark blinked in surprise. Is that what Chloe believed every time he made up an excuse?_ _

__Shaking his head no, he said huskily, “I want to. It’s just I’m terrified that I’d hurt you.” He sighed knowing she’d heard that over and over from him._ _

__Clark couldn’t bring himself to look into her eyes. He was scared of what he would see there when he finally told her. “The ship wants me to continue my race with you,” he whispered._ _

__Chloe blinked in surprise and was slightly hurt by his refusal to look at her. “Did you think I would be revolted or something?” she asked._ _

__Clark looked up at her when he heard the hurt in her voice. “No.” he answered._ _

__Chloe had never thought about children even being a possibility. Obviously, the ship did. She couldn’t deny that the prospect both thrilled and terrified her. “I love you. So of course I would want to have a baby with you,” she stated with deep sincerity._ _

__“I’m on the pill so unless that ship can make me spontaneously ovulate. It won’t happen unless we want it to,” Chloe stated. She knew he was in their sexual education class and his father gave him the speech._ _

__Clark felt his cheeks flame with embarrassment. He’d set the room on fire after looking at her breasts one too many times. His father had given him that god awful speech. Yet, he hadn’t even considered asking her about birth control. Clark hoped that Chloe was right. The ship had done several powerful things in the past._ _

__“Stay the night with me,” he requested. He grinned when she agreed to stay and pouted when she informed him that she wanted to get ready at home._ _

__======_ _

__His bedroom smelled like sex. Their scents mixed together with sweat. The only sounds that were heard were their rapidly beating hearts and heavy breathing. The moonlight that shined through the window made their sweat covered bodies both glisten._ _

__They lay snuggled together enjoying the euphoric feeling coursing throughout every cell within their bodies. Their climaxes were always intense but heightened with their bodies joined as one. The bed protested under their combined weight and was a miracle the frame hadn’t split in two._ _

__Clark idly ran his fingertips teasingly over her hip making her body tremble. His mind attempted to grasp the power of his climax. He’d wondered when his climax overcame him if his invulnerability was dormant while their bodies were joined. It was so good, he felt like he might die at that very moment. “I didn’t hurt you?” he asked._ _

__Chloe sighed in contentment. She thought it was sweet that afterwards Clark was still concerned for her. Shaking her head no, she couldn’t help a small moan from slipping past her lips. His hardness pressed into her where their skin touched making her fully aware that Clark was more than ready for another round. “I might need a bit more recovery time,” she teased._ _

__“I think food would be a good idea,” Clark decided._ _

__Chloe snickered. She certainly had worked up an appetite. “Coffee too,” she suggested. One could was never have too much caffeine._ _

__=======_ _

__Clark shifted his feet. His leather pants which Kal had bought were making him feel uncomfortable and growled in frustration. He wasn’t entirely happy when he discovered that his boxers couldn’t be worn with the pants. “Why did Kal buy these?” he mumbled to himself._ _

__Grabbing his black leather jacket, Clark slipped it on to complete his costume. Dressed all in black he looked more like a biker than her Kryptonian warrior. Sighing in annoyance, he wondered once again why he agreed to go to the Talon Halloween costume party. Deep down the reason Clark agreed was that if he’d attempted to say no, Chloe would have only pouted at him till she got her way. The moment that lip stuck out in a pout, he was always a goner. He tried to fight it but failed miserably._ _

__======_ _

__Chloe stared at her reflection. The forest nymph mini dress hugged her curves making her feel a bit under dressed and she wasn’t particularly keen on not wearing a bra. Knowing she needed to finish getting ready, she quickly applied a tad bit of mascara, green eyeliner, and sparking lip gloss. She clipped the few leaves into her hair with bobby pins._ _

__Finished with her hair and make-up, Chloe added the final touches by putting on the cuff and silver bangle bracelets and slipping her feet into a pair of silver high heeled sandals. Picking the pixie dust pouches up, she wondered if she should sprinkle some of the dust on her costume. Chloe debated for a minute or two before deciding to wait._ _

__========_ _

__Clark parked the truck in her driveway. Opening the door, he climbed out and closed the door before he headed to the door. His breath caught in his throat when Chloe opened the door. His eyes raked over her costume enjoying how it hugged her body in all the right places._ _

__“You look amazing.”_ _

__Clark wondered if it was possible to convince Chloe to skip going to the party. He would much prefer taking her somewhere they could be alone together. Though, he could admit he was curious to see what their friends decided to wear tonight._ _

__“Thanks” Chloe said before she licked her lips. Her eyes admiring the site that stood before her. There was something to be said about Clark dressed in leather. Her Kryptonian bad boy certainly filled those leather pants in all the right places. “You don’t look so shabby yourself,” she teased._ _

__Her admirations were doing nothing to warrant Clark favoring leather. If anything the leather was making him more aware of his reaction to her. He willed himself not to respond to her heated gaze._ _

__“You ready?” Clark asked._ _

__Chloe nodded her head yes and slipping her hand into his hand. She couldn’t wait to see what everyone else was wearing. The only one who’d told her what his costume was going to be was Pete. She had choked on her coffee when he’d told her. It had been on the tip of her tongue to tell Pete off when Clark reappeared at their table._ _

__“Did Pete happen to tell you what his costume is?” Clark asked. All Pete would tell him was that he got it at Ethan’s. He caught her nibbling on her bottom lip which told him everything he needed to know. Dawning his most charming smile, he asked, “What?”_ _

__Shaking her head no, Chloe said, “I can’t. Pete will know if I told you.” Pete had sworn her to secrecy so she hadn’t been able to tell. Clark would never be able to pull off faking not knowing. His reaction had to be genuine. She suspected Clark would be hurt which angered her. Her bottom lip stuck out in a pout when Clark accused her of being mean._ _

__Clark stared at her mouth before ducking his head down to her. He captured her lips in a slow sweet and almost teasing kiss. The taste of strawberries made him want to deepen the kiss._ _

__Chloe always felt weak in the knees after kissing him. She wanted to continue kissing him and sighed when Clark pulled away._ _

__Clark smirked while opening the door for her. He closed the door after she climbed into the truck. Walking around the truck, he opened his door and climbed in. Starting the engine, he teased, “See something you like?”_ _

__Chloe licked her lips before responding, “Mmm…I think you should wear those more often.” She swore she heard Clark say, “Not happening.” just before the engine roared to life._ _

__======_ _


	2. Chapter 2

Clark and Chloe walked hand and hand into the Talon. Lana had gone all out with the decorations. She turned part of the Talon into a graveyard. There were bats hanging from the ceiling, spiders crawling up the columns, jack-o-lanterns were the center piece for the tables and booths. Chloe shivered when she looked at a couple of the bats. “Do they look real to you?”

Clark noticed the eyes seemed to be a bit real. “It has to be some kind of motion detector,” he concluded. Leaning in close to her, he whispered, “I’ll protect you.” He wrapped his arm around her waist and steered her toward the counter.

Lana smiled sweetly at Clark and Chloe. She was dressed as raggedy Anne doll.

“Chloe, I love your costume.” She eyed her thinking Chloe looked like she’d just stepped out of the forest. Clark looked like himself only dressed in leather. He could definitely pass as a bad boy.

Lana still felt a pang in her heart for him but it was obvious after walking into the Talon that fateful day that Clark cared more for his best friend than he wanted to admit. She warned Clark and Chloe if they were ever caught making out at the Talon again she would have Lex ban them for life.

Chloe thought Lana’s costume was adorable. It reminded her of an old raggedy Anne doll that she’d carried around everywhere with her. It was one of the last dolls her mom bought for her.

“Did you get it at Ethan’s?” she asked.

Shaking her head no, Lana explained, “It was closed when I stopped over there.” She turned around to make their lattes missing the puzzled look on Clark’s face. Turning back around, she placed the two skull mugs on the counter and joked, “Your spider and eyeball brew.”

Chloe jumped back and screamed when an eyeball floated to the top of her mug. She smacked Clark when he started rolling with laughter. “Lana, I’m not drinking that,” she stated and swore the eyeball winked at her.

Lana laughed before she said, “They do look awfully real don’t they. I’ll make you another one.”

Clark wasn’t certain he wanted to drink his either. He was beginning to think everything for Halloween was a bit too real this year. He picked up the two mugs after Lana finished making the second one for Chloe. “Have you seen Pete?” he asked.

“No. But I’ve seen a ton of other people wearing all sorts of strange costumes,” Lana stated

Clark thought everyone was dressed strangely this year. Picking up the mugs, he led Chloe over to one of the empty booths. Sliding in next to her, he wrapped his arm around her waist. Leaning in close to her ear, he whispered, “Want to play strip poker?”

Her cheeks flames red before Chloe turned her head and looked up into his eyes. “Trying to play the part too,” she snarked. She gasped in surprise when Clark pulled her into his lap and quickly kissed her.

Clark grunted in frustration when his actions made him completely aware of his raging hard on. He broke the kiss for much needed air. Glancing over Chloe’s shoulder, he saw a green alien walking toward them. His eyes flashed orange with his anger at Pete as he found nothing remotely funny about his costume. When he first told Pete his secret, Pete had given him the impression that he assumed all aliens were the stereotype---a green alien with beady black eyes.

Pete opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a high pitched screech. After he became an alien, the others started to turn into their costumes and the decorations started to come to life. There were terrified screams from others who hadn’t changed as bats started to fly, spiders began to crawl.

Clark hissed when his ears felt like they were going to explode. He stared at Pete in shock when he shrunk before his eyes to be four feet tall. His heart pounded in fear knowing Pete had bought his costume at the same place.

Concerned for Chloe, Clark quickly turned his attention to her. It appeared that the green and transparent silky material was transforming before his eyes. Thin straps of vines twisted and turned upwards to finally curl around the back of her neck. The fabric at her breasts became short stems with small leaf buds that slowly blossomed piece by piece into leaves with small amounts of skin peeking through. 

As the internal veins formed more vines sprouted downward over her midsection to connect to more stems of leaf buds. Each section transformed until Chloe was standing clad in only leaves and vines. Her blonde hair looked blown by the wind as it flowed around her angelic features.

His body was reacting to the vision of beauty before him. Clark fought his growing desires. He needed to figure out what was happening to everyone. It seemed his suspicions about the costume shop were correct. A sparkling red light caught his attention making him look away from her body. His eyes tripled in size as he assumed her pixie dust was his favorite inhibition freeing drug.

“Chloe… Don’t,” he begged.

Chloe wanted to dance naked in her natural habitat. Her eyes sparkled as she admired the manly god dressed in some attire that was not precious enough for his godly skin. He was meant to be naked with her in the forest. She was one of the many nymphs were made exclusively for pleasure the gods and bear their children.

Inhaling deeply, she exhaled and blew her pixie dust at him. She’d put him under her spell and lead him to the forest where they could make love underneath the stars.

His body reacted instantly his veins turning red before his eyes took on a red hue. The sensation washed over him as he lost the battle and inhaled deeply. He heard Chloe giggle with glee before sprinkling more dust all over him and her.

His sense of reason was lost with his blood pumped full of Red-K. Clark wanted to have her right. His joke about playing strip poker was about to become much more. He leaned her back against the cushions with every intention of having his way with her. He growled loudly when Chloe insisted he take her to her forest home. 

=======

Chloe shivered her body slightly chilly despite the body heat of the Kryptonian male draped over her soft flesh. She reached for the covers but instead her fingers brushed against leaves. Slowly, opening her eyes, she gasped, “It wasn’t a dream”.

Chloe was surrounded by tall trees, ferns, and soft moss. Her muscles ached making her aware of muscles she hadn’t even know existed. Her cheeks flamed red at the memories of the different positions their bodies were in when she’d drugged him.

Nibbling on her bottom lip, Chloe wondered if Clark could ever forgive her. Gently touching his shoulder, she tried to rouse him awake gently. She groaned in frustration when Clark grumbled in his sleep.

“Clark!”

Clark grunted in his sleep. His eyes refusing to open after exhaustion had taken over. After the red-K had worn out of his system, he’d attempted to resist her nymph charms. However, he quickly discovered the pixie dust was all over her skin.

Clark through caution to the wind wanting to do as his nymph demanded. The positions that he’d taken her in would have normally made him blush. After their mutual climaxes, he’d led her to a small hidden pool where he’d tricked her into washing the dust from her skin and hair.

Clark was left with the dilemma of getting Chloe to succumb to his demands. He tried to get her to go to the house, but Chloe insisted she was a creature of the forest. His eyes narrowed in annoyance when she called him a god. He attempted to keep a straight face while leading her back to the meadow.

Clark played over in his mind his plan to pretend to be a god. _‘Maybe if I can make her believe I am her god. Give her orders like a form of reverse psychology.’_ “If I am your god should you not do as I please?” Clark asked. Chloe is going to kill me when this wears off. “I wish we rest,” he stated firmly.

Chloe studied him puzzled by his question. Her eyes moved across his flesh like a heated caress to rest on his manliness. She observed how it stood proud with a small amount of pre-cum already forming. “Your body says otherwise,” she stated.

Clark wanted to scream in frustration. He was trying his hardest to resist her. She was being just as stubborn as when she was his Chloe. “I want my Chloe,” he mumbled. Scooping her up in his arms, he laid her down gently on the soft bed of moss before lying down next to her. “I order you as your god to sleep.”

His intention had been to only stay till Chloe fell asleep. However, Clark couldn’t keep his eyes open long enough. His eyes flew open when he heard his name again. He frowned when he noted fear in her hazel eyes.

“I’m so sorry,” Chloe cried. His puzzled expression made her wonder if the red-k might have affected his brain. “I drugged you.”

Clark couldn’t help but snicker. “We’re naked in the forest and you are worried about drugging me,” he teased. Concerned for her, he asked, “My uninhibited self didn’t hurt you? Did I?”

“I’m fine. You can check if you like?” Chloe insisted. She rolled her eyes when his eyes turned royal blue. 

Clark was relieved he hadn’t hurt her as his eyes turned back to their normal coloring. Cradling her in his arms, he stood. Switching into super speed and arrived at the farm a few minutes later.

======

Chloe was putting the final touches on her and Clark’s article for the front page of the Torch. 

**Under the Influence**

**Spiked punch and meteor rocks led to chaos on all Hallow’s Eve. A Halloween prank gone wrong. Some mischievous teen spiked the punch at the annual Talon Halloween Bash. The combination of the alcohol and meteors caused mass hallucinations making people believe they were indeed their Halloween costumes. Thankfully, no one was seriously hurt or injured by the incident.**

Clark read the article after Chloe typed it. He and Chloe knew the real reason. Ethan Rayne had cursed the costumes in the name of the Roman god Janus, which then made the owners become what they were wearing. The spell was broken when the idol was destroyed by Giles. The consequences from the night were yet to be discovered.

The End


End file.
